


Art for ...I’ll Forgive

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M, Special thanks to my betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art and chapter banner for the story ...I’ll Forgivewritten by Jilly James for the 2017 NCIS Big Bang challenge.





	Art for ...I’ll Forgive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilly James (Jilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...I’ll Forgive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329367) by Jilly James. 



> A special thanks to my betas ainamclane and jane_x80 for their valuable inputs, support and cheerleading. You were both there for me when I needed it, I won’t forget it. :)
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my SO for his valuable inputs as well and for his endless patience. <3
> 
> Finally, thanks to Jacie for her great work on maintaining those challenges at NCIS_Bang on LJ. I highly appreciate it.

Cover Art

 

 

Chapter Banner

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the story, it will be posted October 12th, 2017 at https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/


End file.
